What Happens During Life
by teentitangirl25
Summary: OK so it's a teen titan story but they don't have powers. Its basically Rachel and Garfield's marriage and life with their son Matthew. Please Read!
1. What the story is about

OK now let me explain the story and every person in it then the other chapters will hopefully be real chapters! anyway…

OK so it's a teen titan story but they don't have powers. Its basically Rachel and Garfield's marriage and life with their son Matthew.

When Gar and Rachel got married they wanted a baby. But Rachel is sterile. So they adopted Matthew when he was 3. (They adopted him when they were 20) Well now its takes place when Matthew is about 16 or 17 and Gar and Rachel are about 34 or 35. Matthew has two friends that always come over and hang out and hit on Rachel (they think that Rachel is like the hottest chick in the world.). They names are Kyle and Lucas. And this is just a bunch of stories that happen at this time maybe at other times too. Please give me some ideas for stories.

I don't know when I will be able to update. because you know…school.

anyway tell me what you think.

:D

-teentitangirl25


	2. Meet the parents part 1

Ok ok now I know its been a long time since I wrote the first chapter well, authors note…but yeah here is the first chapter and…I hope you like it…yeah….(:

…

First chapter

…

Ring ring ring! The final bell of the day. That means school is over!…until tomorrow…no, its Friday! Yes! Thank God! No that means- but Matt's thoughts were interrupted because he was being sandwiched in between his two best friends. Kyle and Lucas. Don't ask him why they are his best friends, just go with it.

Kyle is a ham. Clown or goofball in other words. He was always joking around with his buddies, but he was always, well almost always, serious when it came to girls. He was always trying to get a girlfriend or maybe just a date, but almost every girl turned him down. Don't get me wrong he has had dates, plenty, but he never gets a second one (with the same girl). He still doesn't know why it might be his looks, the way he dressed, the people he hung out with, or maybe the way he acted. He just didn't know. He was not bad looking, he actually very good looking. He had dark brown hair and a dark chestnut color for his eyes. He had a well-toned back and a six pack due to the sports he was on. (soccer and football) He also dressed partly well, like for instance right now, he was wearing a Blink-182 t-shirt with jeans and a pair of black high-tops. Yeah that was ok right? Also the people he hung out with were cool too (Matt and Lucas), but they were just in soccer, but still cool. And he acted fine too…well not really he was a class clown. But who doesn't like a funny person? Even if you don't like them all the time you still sometimes like them right? He was a lot like Matt, one of his best friends, well more like him then he was like Lucas.

Lucas was his other friend. He was a lot like them but he was a bit more serious a times. He was the friend that stops you before you go to far or tells you to knock it off when he knows the teacher is about to look. He was the smartest of the trio, he was in almost all AP or honor classes. He was also good looking. He had black hair and electric blue eyes . He was also muscular like his friends (also due to sports). He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with dark jeans and black high-tops with blue laces.

"Hey Matt-Man ready for tonight?" Kyle asked as he pulled a red hat over his head and mittens on his hands. It was winter. He was talking about the Friday night sleep-over/movie night they had every Friday. It was always hosted at either Kyle or Lucas's house because Matt had made up excuses for every time they asked. It wasn't that he didn't want them at this house, it was that he didn't want them to meet his adopted parents. It wasn't that they were mean it was just that, well he didn't really know why he didn't want them to meet his parents. His dad was a cop and his mom was a librarian. (a nice librarian) His mother came home at about 3:00 and his dad came home at 6:00 or 10:00. It was 6:00 on the weekends and 10:00 during the week. but if someone else came early he could leave early. His parents had a very strong relationship. Their names were Rachel and Garfield Logan. They adopted him when he was three. They were very young at the time to have a child but Rachel want one really bad. But they couldn't because they found out that Rachel was sterile so they had to adopt.

"Who's turn is it?" Lucas asked

"Matt's!" Kyle said excitedly. "We are finally going to see his house and meet your parents."

…

AN:

Okay so this is the first chapter it was supposed to be a whole story but I ran out of time to finish it. I wont be able to write over the weekend and I thought you have waited enough to read the first story. Sorry I couldn't finish it. I hope you liked it! REVIEW!


	3. Meet the parents part 2

Hey everybody! Hoped you liked the first chapter I wrote. Sorry its been so long. I got some pretty good reviews. So yeah here is Part 2 of the first chapter! Hope you like it!

Oh yeah, I don't own teen titans if I did then it would still be on and terra would have never existed.

-teentitangirl25

…

Last time on What Happens During Life….

"Hey Matt-Man ready for tonight?" He was talking about the Friday night sleep-over/movie night they had every Friday.

"Who's turn is it?" Lucas asked

"Matt's!" Kyle said excitedly. "We are finally going to see his house and meet his parents."

"Yeah, about that guys….um….my mom said I couldn't have any friends over until….I move out…yeah." Matt said trying to take their arms from away form his shoulders so he could take a run for it.

"No no no. NO. you can not do that. We are going to your house. If your mom says we cant stay then we'll leave but we at least want to meet your parents and see your house. If have to then we will never come back there again but your mom will have to tell us herself."

"yeah…what Lucas said…besides maybe your mom will like us." Kyle said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh. Don't get any ideas." Matt said finally pulling out of their grasp. Then he led the way to his house away form school. They went down the hill leading to the street the walked two blocks, and then had a crossing guard hold up the red STOP sign he had and helped them cross the huge busy street, they passed the public library.

"That's where my mom works." Matt said pointing to the library.

They crossed another street and then turned left down another street. They walked all the way down to the end of the street until they came to a medium sized white house. Matt walked up to the garage door and push it up by the handle.

"oh Matt your soooo strong!" Kyle said in a girly voice.

"shut-up." He pulled a key out of his backpack's side pocket and shoved it in the key hole. He turned it and pushed open the door. Immediately the smell of home-made pizza hit their noses. "Mom, I'm home!"

Matt led Kyle and Lucas through the kitchen and dining room. Across from the dining room table was the living room. They saw a man with light brown hair sitting sideways on the couch (he is basically leaning against the arm of the couch) . A woman with ink-black hair was curled up in a ball in-between the mans legs resting with her head in the crook of his neck. (they are basically cuddling on the couch. Sorry to make it so difficult to understand…)

The living room was decorated very beautifully; a television was in the left corner with the couch facing it. A small table was in the right corner with a comfy looking white chair next to it. A book case was against the left wall a little bit away from the T.V. Another small table was in between the couch and the white chair. (again sorry to make it so hard to understand)

Matt walked up to the couple and tapped the woman on the shoulder. She wiggled a bit then relaxed again. He shook her shoulder again while saying "Mom wake up." she turned over and Kyle and Lucas thought they have never seen anyone or anything more beautiful.

"What? Matty what are you doing here? Don't you usually go to one of your friends house on Friday? Do we ever get to meet those friends? Are they nice? What are their names? What are-" The man put his hand over her mouth. "Sorry she probably just doesn't notice there are other people here, and you know how your mother is when she's tired…never stops talking." He said facing his son.

"Guys this is my dad." Matt said gesturing Kyle and Lucas over to the end of the couch.

"Hello I am Garfield Logan, that's Mr. Logan to you, and my wife Rachel, Mrs. Logan to you." He said in a playful voice. "So are you the friends Matt always hands out with?"

"yeah" they responded.

"I'm Kyle."

"and I'm Lucas."

"Nice to meet you. So what are you doing here do you need to get some stuff or something?"

"Actually its my-"

"its his turn to 'host' it." Kyle butted in.

"yeah. He said he asked you but you said 'no'." Lucas added.

"oh really?" He looked at Matt with a smirk. "Well I think it would be just fine if you stay the night. And I'm sure Mrs. Logan wont mind. She will probably want to meet you too." Mr. Logan said while glancing at a sleeping Rachel.

"Yes!" Kyle and Lucas high-fived each other.

"Okay. Come on guys." Matt said as he led them up the stair case. He went into a room on the left and put his stuff on the bed.

"you can put your stuff anywhere I guess." he said while turning towards his friends. Lucas dropped his backpack and coat and all his winter gear on the ground behind him. Kyle on the other hand shoved all his stuff on the dresser, knocking some things over in the process. Lucas and Matt stared at him in a 'what-the-hell' kind of look. "what? You said we could put our stuff anywhere." Kyle said with a grin.

"whatever. So what do you think of my parents?"

"They're cool." Lucas said

"yeah and you mom is totally hot." Kyle added with a grin.

'Maybe it wont be so bad to have them over…' Matt thought to himself as he started up the game station.

…

**AN: okay so this was like a 'how they met' kind of thing. Did you like it? This was one of many one-shots or two-shots. Review!**

**-teentitangirl25**


	4. Christmas story

_Hey everybody! I am back with a Christmas special! It takes place a little after they have met. So yeah….I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas! _

_OH yeah I don't own the teen titans blah blah blah!_

_**Today was the last day of school and also the beginning of Christmas break! Yay! It was again a Friday, Matt's turn to have the sleepover/movie night/hangout time/anything else they did those nights. Lucas and Kyle were following Matt down the side walk towards his house.**_

"_**I cant wait to see Mrs. Logan. I hope in like some sexy pajamas or something…" Kyle said day dreamingly. **_

"_**Yeah. I wonder what delicious dinner she made tonight?" Lucas asked almost drooling just thinking about the awesome Sloppy Joes she made last time they were there.**_

"_**Will you two just stop it? I don't EVER want to think about what different kinds of pajamas my mom OR dad has. Besides I don't think she would own something like that…." Matt trailed off as he opened the back door and went inside. Feeling the warmth all three of them let out a sigh of satisfaction. "I think were just going to have takeout tonight guys, we are putting up our Christmas tree so my mom probably doesn't have time to make one of her delicious dinners." Matt said as he led them into the house. They set their stuff down on the dinning room chairs and then walked into the living room and saw the bottom of a Christmas tree put together but the rest of the branches were laying on the floor.(it's a fake Christmas tree) "Mom! Dad! Where are you guys?" Matt yelled confused where his parents might be. He heard a small "eep!" Finally his parents came out of the bathroom, his mother looking embarrassed, red in the face. And his dad just had a smug grin on his face. **_

"_**Hey guys. How was school?" Gar asked as he walked over towards the branches on the ground and started to pick one up and unfold it. **_

"_**Yes. How was school? I have to go call for the Chinese. Can you boys please help your father?" Rachel quickly got out of the room and into the kitchen with the phone.**_

"_**Yeah sure mom." Matt said while walking over to his dad and picking up a branch gesturing for Kyle and Lucas to fallow.**_

"_**So Mr. Logan what were you and Mrs. Logan doing in the bathroom?" Kyle asked with a knowing grin. Gar smiled another smug smile then said "Oh I just caught Mrs. Logan under the mistletoe." Gar replied.**_

"_**Ewwwwww. Dad do not tells stuff like that! Your giving them ideas!" Matt said gesturing to Kyle and Lucas. **_

"_**You better not." Gar warned glaring and pointing his finger at them.**_

"_**Ok I got the food covered now all we have to do is get this done before it gets here." Rachel coming back into the room while setting the phone down on its holder and walking over to them.**_

_**They finally finished putting the branches on and it looked like a regular tree.**_

"_**I am not putting the lights on!" Rachel said while stepping back. "Me either" "Not me" "NO thank you!" were heard among the group. "I'll do it. My parents say I'm a master at putting lights on a Christmas tree!" Lucas said while waling over to the box of lights and pulling out a string and started stringing them on the tree.**_

_**About ten minutes later Lucas was still putting lights on the tree. The tree was half covered with lights and Lucas still had to do the other half. Everyone else was all just sitting watching him with fascination. Matt and Kyle were sitting on the couch while Mr. and Mrs. Logan were sharing the little white chair in the corner. Gar was sitting on the chair with Rachel sitting on his lap playing with his hair.**_

"_**How did we ever put lights on our Christmas tree without Lucas?" Rachel asked**_

"_**I don't know…" Gar replied**_

_**After about another ten minutes later Lucas had the tree completely covered. "There all done. And just when we run out of lights too." Lucas said while looking at the tree quite proud with his work.**_

"_**Just in time for the food too." Rachel said seeing the delivery guy outside. "I'll get it. Gar, hon., Can you get some plates?" She said while heading towards the door. She handed the guy the money and took the food. She came back in and set all the different food on the coffee table. "Alright boys eat up." Everyone took a plate and all the food they wanted then sat down to eat, the same places they were before just with Lucas in between Kyle and Matt. **_

"_**Thanks Mrs. Logan. This is the best Christmas I have ever had….well days close to Christmas…" Lucas said starting to eat.**_

"_**Your welcome." She said and the camera slowly zooms out.**_

_**What do you think? I wrote it really fast so I don't know if its very good…I hoped you enjoyed it! Happy Holidays! Review and please give me some ideas for more stories!**_

_**-teentitangirl25**_


	5. Authors Note!

**Okay so I am probably not going to add anymore chapters to this story…I might! But I will probably just make them separate stories like Snow Day or A Valentines Day. They were part of this story(for those who didn't know) and yeah so I just wanted to tell you that…and I know some of you are reading this and are like "Hey this is NOT a chapter! How could she do that to me?" Well I am sorry my dear friend….but just get over it! It has happened to me before too you know! Yeah….bye everybody!**

**-teentitangirl25 **


End file.
